¡Ponte un suéter que hace frío!
by WitchWhite
Summary: Llega la abuela Kasumi Mishima a poner orden al desorden que dejo su marido. Así que decide reparar los daños uniendo a su familia. Inserte muchas frases de abuela y humor. IC, Crack y un "Quién es el nieto más guapo del mundo" en cada frase de la abuela. NEW CAP 3
1. Chapter 1

_**Pues con la novedad de que las abuelas son el pilar de la familia, ¿cierto? Al ver a Kasumi no me he sacado de la cabeza la típica matriarca de familia que pone orden y control a los desmedritos familiares. Decidí meter un poco de humor a esto, espero me salga porque a veces soy mala.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ya saben que onda… personajes de Namco, historia mía.**_

 **¡Ponte un suéter que hace frío!**

Entonces llegó la abuela y lo jodio todo. Lo jodio y lo ordenó a su manera, pero lo jodio según con los pensamientos de Jin. Ya nada le sorprendía. Ni siquiera ver a esa señora vestida en kimono blanco llamándose a sí misma. "La Matriarca" Lo bueno de todo es que esa señora mantenía al margen al viejo Heihachi. Sí, eso fue lo mejor. Con mucho placer disfruto el sermón de esa mañana que los reunió a todos en la vieja casa donde vivieron antes de que el viejo echara todo a la mierda y desapareciera a su esposa e hijo.

― Las cosas van a cambiar― dijo― de ahora en adelante… Voy a poner orden a esta familia― Kasumi Mishima fue clara, directa. Miró determinante a su esposo― alguien tiene un comentario― era mucho más imponente que el viejo, daba miedo y Jin lo único que hizo fue agachar la cabeza. Heihachi iba a hablar pero su esposa de una forma educada pero firme lo calló― no digas nada, cariño, creo que tu opinión es la que menos importa, ya que tú fuiste quien nos metió en este conflicto… ¡No! No quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir, ya hablamos de esto y mi decisión es la misma. Quieres que te perdone… entonces, todo será como antes… ¡Viejo cascarrabias que rumoras! Todavía que en mi ausencia te revolcaste con una mujer sueca… en fin…

El viejo estaba avergonzado y asentía a lo que dijera su esposa.

Las abuelas en todo el mundo son iguales, son las que detienen los conflictos, o las que los hacen más grandes, en este caso, la señora Mishima, ordenaría lo que su esposo destruyó. Lamentablemente lo iba a hacer de una forma que iba contra toda la libertad de los involucrados.

A él lo trataba con mucho cariño. Lo llamaba "Jin-chan" y no perdía oportunidad para demostrarle cariño. Igual que si tuviera 5 años.

La casa antigua de los Mishima era un dojo clásico. Con patio enorme y múltiples habitaciones. Todos rodearon la mesa en la sala. Su padre tenía los bazos cruzados y su habitual molestia. Lee estaba interesado en la decoración de su vieja casa. Jun tomó la mano de Jin para darle seguridad. Su madre estaba ahí y eso le ayudaba. Desaparecida tantos años, los mismos que iba a compensar de ahora en adelante. Entonces empezó la abuela con sus planes.

― Lee, dime. ¿Por qué no te has casado?

Lee balbuceó un poco, no sabía que decir. Kazuya comentó que era demasiado afeminado para que se fijaran en él. Comenzó una discusión en la que Ana y Nina salieron a relucir. Kasumi obligó a su hijo adoptivo a decir la verdad. Sí bien tuvo relación con las dos jamás fue nada especial porque curiosamente ellas estaban interesadas en Kazuya. Jun sintió celos. Kazuya tras esa acusación sacó a relucir la existencia de Steve y la probabilidad de que fuera su hijo. Los ojos de Kasumi brillaron. Citó a Nina y a Steve para la siguiente reunión. Con una prueba de ADN o paternidad para confirmarlo. Kazuya rió de su triunfo.

― De qué te ríes Kazuya… No me tienes nada contenta después de lo que paso…Mira que embarazar a una pobre y humilde muchacha del campo― Jun se sintió ofendida pero se tragó su comentario― después irte y dejar a un niño sin padre. Yo te di valores… ¿Por qué no usaste condón?― Kazuya tenía dos excusas, una que no había y otra que se rompió, la verdad era que no pesó en eso y fue culpa de la Jun por caliente― como sea dijimos que no vamos a fijarnos en el pasado… Ahora ya están juntos los tres y van a ser una preciosa familia― Kazuya y Jin tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo― vamos a hacer los preparativos de la boda más tarde. Haremos las cosas bien.

Jun iba a decir que no hacía falta que así estaban bien que muchas gracias pero no. Kazuya misteriosamente aceptó y tomó la mano de Jun. La miró a los ojos. Todos observaron asombrados su reacción. Jin lo odio.

― ¿Te casas conmigo? Sí, bueno… Ya estás feliz, mamá.

― No hasta que no vea a esta pobre mujer con un anillo y nuestro apellido al igual que mi pequeño Jin… mira qué bonito salió el mocoso― apretó sus chachetes― estás muy guapo Jin. ¿Tienes novia?

Kazuya iba a decir algo otra vez pero Jun le dio un puntapié por debajo de la mesa. Jin negó. Esta vez Heihachi fue quien metió su cuchara. Dijo recordar a la nieta del Wang, una tal Ling Xiaoyu. Una niña impertinente, entrometida y acosadora. Kasumi también conocía a Wang y sonrió al saber que la nieta de un viejo amigo podría ser parte de la familia. La quería ver para la siguiente cita. Jin miró con odio al viejo quien parecía muy divertido por su maldad.

― Y qué hay de ti, cariño… ¿Por qué no te hiciste responsable de ese bastardo?― las palabras de Kasumi eran duras. Jin creyó que Lars no tenía la culpa, no debía llamarlo así―tiene tu sangre, debes hacerte responsable

― ¿Responsable? Mujer, ya está bastante mayor como para que empiece a…

― No me interesa. También lo quiero ver la próxima cita. Si es tu hijo se merece un lugar en esta familia y mis respetos. De cualquier manera yo estaba lejos… en fin.

Miró a Jun.

― ¿Y tú? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Tienes familia, además de mi precioso bebe?― le regaló a Jin una sonrisa. ― Eres el nieto más guapo del mundo― Jin se sonrojó.

Ella de verdad se encariño con él desde que lo conoció. Y es que la idea de un nieto la emocionó y ahora quisiera un bisnieto. ¿Qué pasaba con los jóvenes de ahora que no se apuraban a tener nietos? Y mira que les salían bonitos a los Mishima.

Jun habló un poco sobre su familia de Osaka y Narita.

― Si no mal recuerdo, en el torneo había una niña con tu nombre Jun… ¿Cómo era?

― Azuka Kazama, sí, es mi sobrina.

― Siempre será bienvenida a esta familia― Jun hizo una reverencia como agradecimiento.

― Que hermosa se ve esta familia ahora… Aunque no este mi padre… bueno el padre de mi esposo, pero Jinpachi siempre fue un padre para mí. Es por eso que no dejo de pensar que tú mi niño, llevas tu nombre en su honor. Te le pareces un poco…

Jin no quiso escuchar nunca eso, es más esa situación era una locura. Pero la abuela tiene el control. No iba a desobedecerla y más conociendo su temperamento y poder.

― Espero con mucho entusiasmo la siguiente reunión… será tan divertido.

Claro que la abuela disfrutaba con ello. Era un castigo para todos por los desastres y daños ocasionados. Le gustó ver retorcerse de resignación y sumisión a Heihachi. Kazuya con los nervios de punta y sin poder defenderse. Jin estaba molesto por la forma en como trataba a su madre. Ella en cambió pareció entender lo que tramaba la señora Mishima.

Al salir de la casa. Le recordó a Kazuya que se abrigara porque para variar siempre andaba muy ligero. Hacía frío afuera. Kazuya escondió su vergüenza y subió a su auto, invitó a Jun a subir, Jin la llevo arrastrando hasta su motocicleta. Lee observó toda la escena y con un sutil: "Mamá tu nieto acaba de ignorar a su papá cuando quiso llevarlos en el carro" Kazuya tronó la boca y con una señal del su dedo medio se despidió. Kasumi dijo algo como: "Se merece que lo traten mal por ser un patán" La abuela iba a estar mil veces del lado de Jin.

Dentro de la casa, Heihachi miraba descuidado la televisión.

―No me vas perdonar nunca, ¿verdad?― preguntó cuándo sintió atrás su presencia.

Kasumi se sentó a su lado. Recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

― No. Hasta que reparemos todo lo que rompiste, todo lo que heriste. Después podremos descansar en paz… ¿Te gusta esa idea?

Morir a lado de la mujer que amaba era un deseo tentador. Ella lo quería mucho. No importaba lo terrible que haya sido con ella. Comprendía su corazón y sí él estaba dispuesto a pasar por toda una humillación y compasión era porque él sentía lo mismo.

― Ahora cámbiale a mi novela… se quedó en algo bien interesante ayer.

 _ **Es todo por ahora no sé cómo vaya quedando todo depende de como arranque. Gracias por leer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta loquera de fic :D ya ni se cómo sacar las ideas.**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Capítulo 2**

Con la ayuda de los empleados, la abuela preparó una riquísima comida tradicional para sus nuevos invitados. Su probable nieto y su madre, el hijo bastardo de su esposo y la nieta del Wang. No le intereso o importo como consiguió su familia traer a estos personajes a casa. Que más daba si Nina odiaba a Kazuya y a Lee o que el guapo Steve tuviera aversión a los Mishima por lo que le hicieron en el pasado y que Lars no quisiera tener relación alguna con la sangre paterna. Ellos tenían que estar ahí.

A las 3 de la tarde llegó Nina en compañía de Steve. Muy astuto le dijo que llegaran juntos. Debían aparentar ser una madre y su hijo. Nina prometió hacerlo pagar por esa humillación pero tomando en cuenta que era más divertido ver a Kasumi Mishima poniendo orden lo dejo pasar. Steve con estar cerca de Nina se conformaba.

Lars llegó a los tres minutos y luego la Xiaoyu con un pastel. Quería quedar bien con la abuela.

Kasumi al ver a cada uno de sus invitados se dedicó tiempo con cada uno. Conocía la historia de cada uno. Nina sin esperar ninguna objeción más entregó a Kasumi la prueba de ADN y paternidad. Lee Chaolan estaba en problemas. Steve estaba sorprendido pero no se despegaba de Nina. Xiaoyu fue scaneada por Kasumi. Dijo que le faltaba pesó ya que con ese aspecto debilucho no podría dar a luz a niños sanos. Xiao casi se desmaya al oír aquello.

Jun fue a su ayuda junto con Jin. Heihachi estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios al ver a Lars. Kazuya se burló. "Ahora sí viejo…vas a dormir pero en el patio"

Lars fue quien más mal la paso. Incómodo y oyendo una lluvia de preguntas, finalmente. Kasumi le dio la bienvenida.

La mesa era un lugar muy bonito para Kasumi que usaba como interrogatorio. Lee debía responder a Nina por todos los daños ocasionados. La rubia divertida apoyaba a su ahora suegra en todo. Kazuya seguía burlándose de Lee. Xiao por otra parte seguía sintiéndose mal por ser tan escuálida. Sospechó que la abuela de Jin quería emparejarlo con ella y se emocionó.

― Así que eres de Suecia. Dime Lars. ¿Estás casado, hijos, ingresos, ocupación?

― No lo agobies, mi amor… ― dijo Heihachi porque tenía miedo que todo lo que su hijo dijera seria usado en contra suya. Cualquier detalle que Kasumi viera como malo lo culparía a él.

― Deja que responda… Lars.

Este explicó lo que hacía, omitiendo claro la pregunta de los hijos la pareja. Kazuya le advirtió que dijera la verdad. A su madre no le gustan las mentiras. Jun lo tranquilizó. Las miradas que se dedicaban Kazuya y Lars eran de rivalidad y Kasumi lo notó.

― No has respondido la pregunta que más me interesa… ¿Tienes pareja? Un hombre maduro y joven como tú y bien parecido debo admitir, debe tener pareja… o no vayas a ser, digo respeto pero… ya sabes.

― No abue, Lars no es homosexual, es más bien tiene Androidismonamo

Lars se levantó de golpe y enfrentó a Jin. Kasumi no sabía que significaba, Lee le hizo el favor de decirle. Lo que desató una cantidad de reclamo a Heihachi. Lo que no quería el viejo es lo que sucedió.

― No puede ser. ¿Has visto? Tú hijo padece problemas mentales por tu culpa. Como jamás te hiciste cargo de él.

― ¡No sabía que existía! Además la culpa fue de Lee y Jin, más de Jin.

― ¿Yo por qué viejo?― se defendió Jin

― Compraste esa muñeca para que te cuidara las espaldas.

― Y te recuerdo que tú tenías tratos con el dueño de la empresa que hizo a Alisa y financió muchos otros proyectos.

― ¡Basta los dos! No vuelvas a culpar a mi bebe… Verdad mi amor, quién es el nieto más hermoso del mundo…―decía mientras estiraba sus chachetes― Bueno no vuelvas a llamar al viejo, viejo, dile abuelito, y sé que te cuesta mucho pero debemos comenzar por eso, ¿verdad? Eres un amor, Jin. Qué bonito. En la noche te preparé un postre a ti y a Stevy… mis niños― a los dos los abrazó tan fuerte que casi se asfixian.

Desviándose del tema lo volvió a tomar esta vez directamente con Lars.

― No voy a meterme en tu vida. Pero si eso te hace feliz, supongo está bien. No lo apruebo pero… bueno. ¿Qué no hay mujeres sufrientemente hermosas? Nina tiene una hermana, podríamos…

― No, gracias, Ma-ma-madrastra― le costó decir esas palabras, Kasumi sonrió― bueno, la próxima vez tráela. Si esta echa en base a la hija de Bosconovich debe ser preciosa. La conocí cuando era una niña antes de… bueno, como sea.

Kasumi no habló más del asunto y comieron. No en santa paz porque Kazuya se quejaba de los moscos y del olor a viejo de su papá. Jun hablaba con Xiaoyu de un parque de diversiones. Lee discutía con Steve sobre porque nunca confesó que era su padre. Nina jugaba con un tenedor. Ver a los Mishima sometidos por una mujer le daba orgullo. Sí. El matriarcado triunfando de nuevo. Lars se mensajeaba con Alisa.

― Come bien por el amor de Dios, Kazuya… no te da vergüenza con tu mujer.

―No, ella hace cosas peores. Como hacer burbujas en la soda y sorber el café.

― Bueno, pero yo tengo que olerme tus flatulencias por las noches… cállate Kazuya Mishima porque vas a perder.

Kasumi sonrió.

Xiaoyu intentó comer demasiado para subir de peso. Las palabras de la abuela la hirieron. Si seguía siendo una varita de nardo no podría tener hijos fuertes como los Mishima. Y al ver a Kasumi y Jun sabía que las mujeres de los hombres Mishima eran fuertes y con más masa sobre todo en las caderas.

Después del postre quedaba la sobremesa. Un café y tés para continuar la plática. Heihachi hablaba bajito con Lars, le pedía comportarse o seguirle el juego a Kasumi. Lee y Kazuya se gastaban bromas de padres. "Si yo era padre también tenías que serlo tú, no te ibas a quedar atrás, Lee"

Kasumi hizo sonar la campana y todos guardaron silencio, menos Heihachi que se le escapo un: "Por qué me case" Kasumi le aventó un cuchillo y este lo detuvo con los dientes.

― Voy a decirles mis órdenes. No son sugerencias, no es un tal vez, es que lo harán. Kazuya y Jun van a casarse ya estamos viendo los preparativos de la boda. Lee y Nina después. Steve no pongas esa carita, tus preciosos ojitos verdes se opacan. ¡Oye! No tienes frío. Ve y ponte tu chamarra. Nina tienes que ser más cuidadosa con él.

― Perdón, madre. Steve es un hombre ya se debe cuidar solo. Pero le hare sus recomendaciones― respondió Nina ocultando una sonora carcajada. Aquello era mejor que pelear. Jugar así con la señora Mishima no tenía perdón si la descubría.

― Lo sé, Nina es por eso que todos vendrán a vivir a esta casa. Comenzaremos a trabajar como familia ― Nina no se esperaba eso y cerró los ojos aterrada ― Kazuya, Jun y mi bebe precioso van a estar en una sola habitación. Es hora de que se empiecen a tratar como familia. Y nada de pegarle a Jin, Kazuya porque te doy más duro. Jun supó como criar a su hijo y lo hizo bien. Sin embargo, Nina, tienes muchas carencias y poco tacto con Stevy, así que de ahora en adelante vas a quedarte con él en una habitación. Lee tú no, primero se arreglara la situación madre e hijo que es la más importante y sólida. Así como ustedes tienen una relación conmigo. Y por lo que sé y veo te llevas de maravilla con tu medio hermano Lars. Ambos dormirán en la misma habitación. La nieta de Wang nos puede acompañar, por su puesto. Tal vez aquí tengamos a la nueva integrante de la familia.

― Abuela, yo no quiero casarme ni tener hijos― objetó Jin.

― Ándale, veamos cómo le respondes a tu nieto consentido― observó Heihachi con una sonrisa que fue apagada por las sandalias de Kasumi.

― Jin es muy pequeño para decidir. Así que por eso dice esas cosas… pero todo irá bien. Por cierto mi Stevy, tienes novia.

― No abuelita… pero no hace falta, ya llegará― el respondía de la misma forma que Nina.

― Ya encontraremos una buena candidata. Inteligente, linda, y con un cuerpo propio para criar hijos. Una muchacha de su casa, que sepa cocinar, de cabello largo y con un espíritu de naturaleza hogareña y que le gusten los perritos.

― ¿Está hablando de Julia, abuela? ― preguntó la Xiaoyu. Jin le dedicó una mirada desaprobatoria. Sin saber había metido la pata fuerte.

― ¿Julia? ¿Quién es esa tal julia mijita?

― La hija de mi mejor amiga― Jun tuvo que salir a defender a su próxima nuera, si quedaba mal quedaba mal ella igual. Jun entendió el juego y plan de Kasumi.

― Pues la vamos invitando. ¿Quiero conocer a todos los amigos de mi familia y prepararles pasteles y galletas.

― ¡Mujer! ¿Es enserio? Aquí quieres tener a medio mundo. Si viene uno vendrá otro y otro..

― No importa quiero conocerlos a todos.

Steve y Jin tenían un amigo en común que seguro se divertiría burlándose de ellos así que mejor ocultaron su relación con él. Pero el astuto de Kazuya no quería ser el único en caer en las humillaciones así que le dijo todo a la abuela sobre Hwoarang.

― ¿Quieres hacer arder la casa o a cada uno?― preguntó Jin a Kazuya

― Me da igual. Si mi madre quiere destruir mi vida, la tuya, la del viejo, que lo haga… a mí me importa una mierda.

― Pero a mí no, Kazuya. Así que hablaremos más tarde ― saltó Jun.

― Bueno, laven los trastes Lee, Kazuya y Lars. Jun y Nina ayúdenme a recoger la mesa. Heihachi se un buen abuelo y juega con tus nietos si los oigo llorar o quejarse va a pesarte…

Sus hijos obedecieron fueron a la cocina y en lo que ellas recogían la mesa. Ya se habían roto algunos platos en la cocina. No por una pelea si no porque ninguno había puesto un pie en una cocina.

― Trio de inútiles. Aprendan. Qué tal que les toca una mujer floja que no sepa ni hervir agua. Que van a hacer.

Nina y Jun agacharon la cabeza aguantando su enojo.

 **Gracias una vez más por el tiempo.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gracias por sus reviews y el apoyo. Pues continuamos.**_

 _ **Saludos**_

 **CAPITUO 3**

Vivir en esa casa era en efecto uno de los mejores castigos que pudo darle su esposa a Heihachi y su madre a Kazuya. Este último sobrellevaba su deuda en compañía de Jun y ella sabía cómo calmarlo. Aunque era incomodo tener a Jin tras de ella como cachorrito.

Por otra parte a Lee no le venía mal tener que tratar a Nina y a Steve, el muchacho era amable, educado y elegante. Finalmente un caballero inglés. Bueno tomó una buena decisión en el pasado al mezclar sus genes con una hermosa irlandesa.

Lars no entendía porque él también tenía que compartir este castigo si era una víctima de las circunstancias. A Kasumi no le gustó Alisa para nada. No entendía estas relaciones modernas. Porque enamorarse de un robot cuando había millones de mujeres en el mundo. Eso era algo que no le gustaba discutir a Lars. Bastaba con que sus sentimientos fueran honestos y beneficiaran a él. Si supiera la madre de Kazuya que no ha encontrado mujer real en el mundo como Alisa. La construyeron tan perfecta que no hay diferencia de una humana. Xiaoyu y Alisa estaban juntas la mayor parte del tiempo y eso lo tranquilizaba. Alisa quería ganarse el respeto de Kasumi. Demostrarle que no era una chatarra si no un ser con emociones.

El viejo Heihachi era el más incómodo de todos. Como se atrevía su mujer a hacer todo este teatro. Lo peor es que no podía hacer mucho o nada para detenerla. Sólo se cruzó de brazos y espero que lloviera. Que lloviera fuerte y no se movería en la tormenta. La soportaría por el amor que le tenía.

Las habitaciones fueron asignadas por Kasumi. Donde la familia Mishima/Kazama dormiría era amplia, con dos camas, una matrimonial y otra pequeña habitación con una cama individual. Jin se apodero de la cama grande, de inmediato Kazuya discutió con él. Porque evidente esa era su cama. Jin acomodaba la ropa y dejaba que padre e hijo discutieran.

― Mi casa, mis reglas― apuntó Kazuya

― Pues me voy. No estaré en una casa donde este tú y además…

― Jin por favor. Hablamos de esto antes de venir. Debemos complacer a Kasumi. Así ella se ira con su esposo y no dejaran en paz―dijo Jun.

Ambos hombres se callaron.

― Lo que sea que quiera Kasumi se lo daremos. Ya no hay que hacer este problema más grande. Jin, la otra habitación es tuya…

― Pe-pero. No me digas que quieres estar a solas con él. ¡Mamás! Qué te pasa. ¿Por qué?

― No estoy haciendo nada malo, Jin. Nunca te oculte mis sentimientos hacia él.

― A él ni siquiera le importas, no le importa nadie. ¿Aún me sigo preguntando que le viste?

― Yo me he hecho la misma pregunta muchacho― respondió Kazuya sin dejar de mirar Jun. Afortunadamente la edad en ella no se marcó, seguía conservando esa belleza que lo cautivó sin saber porque una mujer como ella se fijó en él.

― Eso no debe importarte, Jin. ¿Sabías que no debes juzgar a tus padres?

― Bueno la insurrección es de familia. Sólo velo mamá.

― Ya lo veo… y gracias a él naciste tú. Eres una bendición.

Kazuya se acostó en la cama, ignorando la pelea de madre e hijo. Encendió la televisión.

― ¿Vez? Mamá, ¿cómo puedes querer a un hombre así?

― Dile a tu bendición que cierre la boca o le voy a dar con el cinturón― amenazó Kazuya.

― Más respeto que es tú padre te guste o no― Jun abrazó y besó en la frente a Kazuya― actúa como si fuéramos una familia, por favor. Hazle creer a tu abuela que ya entendimos la lección.

― ¿O sea que también actúas?― Jin estaba confundido. No sabía si las acciones de su madre eran sinceras o parte del teatro.

― No del todo. Hazle caso a tu madre y vete a dormir― Dijo Kazuya sin apartar la vista de la Televisión.

― Pues fíjate que no puedo dormir así como así. Antes tomo un vaso de leche tibia.

Kazuya miró a Jun con asombró e incredulidad. Su hijo era un mimado.

― ¿Qué? Así lo acostumbre, que quieres que haga― respondió Jun

― Pues, ve por tu vasito de leche y a dormir… ya eres mayor. Y tárdate media hora. Quiero estar a solas con tu madre.

― ¿Qué? ¡Mamá!

― Haz caso y regresa en media hora.

Al salir oyó la risa burlona de Kazuya y no quiso ni maginar que iban a hacer en esa media hora. Era frustrante. Así que fue a la cocina.

― Dije que iba ayudarte a cambió de… ya sabes, los viejos tiempos. Pero no me molesta del todo. Siempre me gustaste.― dijo Kazuya a su mujer.

Jun se sentó a su lado y antes que la besara, explicó.

―Si le damos lo que quiere a tu madre, estaremos en paz.

― Claro… después de que se vayan podemos…― iba a decir que seguir con sus vidas pero Jun no tenía intensión de eso. Pues comenzó a decir:

― Compensar el tiempo perdido. La pensión que nunca me diste, la falta que le hiciste a tu hijo. Además no soy nada tonta. No soy una mujer interesada y lo sabes, pero en vista de la situación económica mundial. Me conviene que este casada con un hombre rico y poderoso. Además tengo asegurado el futuro de mi Jin.

Al oír todo aquello, a Kazuya se le fueron las ganas de tener media hora de pasión desenfrenada.

― No pongas esa cara… hay recompensas― Jun se le fue encima y ambos cayeron a la cama. Había que aprovechar de ahora en adelante las media hora que Jin los dejaría solos― ves, sirvió acostumbrarlo a dormir con leche tibia.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Steve y Nina. Ella advirtió algunos pasos de Kasumi. Y le dijo a Steve que si quería seguir viéndola debía cooperar. Steve feliz de estar con Nina. No paraba de platicarle detalles de su vida. Nina un poco aburrida escuchaba. Quien iba a imaginarse que al despertar de una cámara criogénica tendría un apuesto hijo mayor de edad. La verdad era que Steve se parecía un poco a su padre pero no quiso decirle. La sangre Williams la llevaba en es bonito par de ojos azules. Ella suspiró al escuchar lo mucho que la admiraba. Era una pena que todo fuera así. Tal vez en otro tiempo hubiera ido a las playas de Islandia y le contara cuentos para dormir.

Los ojos de Steve le decían más que sus palabras. Se sentía solo y había sufrido mucho. Igual que ella. Si su madre viviera también la castigaría por tratar así a tan noble muchacho. Era una sorpresa que después de todo lo que vivió él fuera tan bueno.

― Steve, por favor cuando estemos solos no me llames mamá. No me siento bien con eso, aunque lo sea. Necesito asimilar que eres mi hijo.

Steve asintió. Le preguntó si necesitaba algo, iría a la cocina por un poco de té. Finalmente era inglés. Se parecía más y más a su padre. Tal vez si era el momento de hacer las cosas bien.

― También quiero té, y trae crema y galletitas para cenar. La noche está muy bonita.

Steve desapareció. Nina miró la ventana y la noche. Recordó su infancia y a su padre. Lloró un poquito. "¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que Heihachi sea tan malo?" se preguntó.

Steve y Jin se encontraron en la cocina con Lars. No podía dormir. No estaba a gusto, además ni podía estar con Alisa, porque según mamá Kasumi eso no era decente. En su casa no iban a verse inmoralidades y blablablah cosas de abuelas. Steve dijo no tener problemas, trataba de sacar lo mejor a su estancia con Nina. Jin tenía que perder media hora de su vida en lo que sus padres se reconciliaban. Sólo pensarlo le daba asco.

― Creo que por eso nos entendemos muy bien tú y yo, Jin. Nuestros papás son unos idiotas con grandes mujeres, bueno mi mamá es una mujer igual de inteligente que tu mamá.

― No, mi mamá está enamorada… Como sea hagamos lo posible para que la abuela este feliz y podamos irnos.

― Adaptarnos… sólo no hay que pelear― señaló Lars al ver el reloj.

Jin se sirvió su leche caliente. Steve volvió con Nina.

Antes de llegar a su habitación, vio a Kasumi en el pasillo. Lo miró y con una sonrisa lo saludo.

― Ya te vas a dormir mi niño

― Sí

― Mira nada más… estás bien guapo. Más guapo que tu papá, toma― le dio un fajo de yens― es para que te compres lo que quieras, condones, droga, algo que sea propio de tu edad.

Jin iba a decirle que no necesitaba eso, tenía las acciones de la familia pero no pudo rechazar esa sonrisa y esa mirada encantadora de su abuelita.

― Porque, mi niño, seamos honestos, dicen que no te han conocido novia, ni amante, dicen que hasta virgen eres… hay mijito, ya lo ando dudando que seas machin. Toma ese dinero y vete por putas, compras condones y te fijas bien que no estén amañadas o sean muy sucias, luego…

― Ya abuelita, ya entendí… lo tomaré en cuenta― le dio un beso en la frente.

Kasumi cerró los ojos y lloró poquito. Jin la abrazó.

― Abuela, haremos lo mejor… no estés triste.

― Me pondría muy feliz si consiguieras una novia. Esa Xiaoyu esta bien pero si engordara un poco más…

― ¡Abuela! Usted da más miedo que el zapato de mi mamá cuando se enojaba… me voy a dormir. Descanse.

Kasumi se reía bajito.

― Tapate hijito, no se vaya a meter el chiflon por la ventana…

Una semana después llegó Julia y Hwoarang al mismo tiempo así como Azuka que no entendía nada. La llamada de Jun era confusa así que pensó estaba en problemas. Julia nunca había entablado relación con Steve pero como un favor personal aceptó, Hwoarang quería reír y mucho. De imaginar a Kazama en problemas no iba a perdérselo. Aunque si le daba pena Steve, era buen amigo.

 _ **Besitos a todos :D de verdad gracias por leer.**_


End file.
